A New Feeling
by PugZkii
Summary: Kevin was never one to consider relationships. He had to much on his plate to begin with. When Dave, a smaller two-eyed minion, makes a sudden appearance in his life, he's left thinking about what he is going to do when he falls for the little one. Minion YAOI, eventually. Don't like, don't read! Enjoy!


Summary: Kevin was never really one to consider relationships. He had too much on his plate to begin with. When Dave, a smaller two-eyed minion, makes a sudden appearance in his life, he's left thinking about what he's going to do when he falls for the little one.

Warning: Minion YAOI! Don't like, don't read.

Also, i don't own Phil the Minion, or any of the Minions for that matter. But it is the Phil that was in the Minion's paradise game. The one that was the cause of the crash of the cruse ship haha..

In this story, Stuart and Phil are together before Dave and Kevin. Instead of Stuart trying to deal with his troubled heart with Phil like in Heart of Gold, this is about Kevin trying to figure out what to do when he falls for Dave.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kevin drew in a deep breath, sliding his punch card into the clock-in device on the wall. Wiping his forehead, he laughed to himself, feeling relieved. He almost didn't make it to work on time and he knew if that happened again, he'd have to hear it from the bigger guy. Kevin was the "Big Guy" in the factory, mainly because he knew what he was doing, Gru was the "Bigger Guy" over all of them. Kevin only had the responsibilities that an assistant manager had, pretty much.

Seated in the chair at his workstation, Kevin powered on his desk. He smiled when he saw all of the different colored lights turn on, each possessing their own function. Kevin glanced at a glass casing. It covered a very specific button that was only used for break-ins or security breaches. He's only ever had to use it once since he started working for Gru, and it was when the dopey looking villain named "Vector" blew up the east wing side of the lab. But when he pressed that button, the place went livid. Skull splitting sirens and bright spinning red lights filled up the whole lab, followed by the screams of thousands of minions. After Gru got rid of Vector and quickly came to the aid of any possible injuries, it took hours to calm everyone down. Unfortunately, Stuart was involved. While heading back to his room to get some food for his lunch break, he was hit by the blunt force of the explosion. He was launched from the fifth story of the lab and crashed to the bottom floor. Kevin, rushing to the scene along side Gru, remembered the panic stabbing his heart when they pulled his unconscious brother from the debris. Luckily, Stuart wasn't dead. Also, for a brighter side, no one else was hurt. For a couple of months, Stuart was forced to walk on crutches and has a lifetime prescription of pain medication for his arm, which was shattered by the fall.

Kevin, every once in awhile, sent Stuart a message checking up on his injury. Since he was off his crutches, he only had his arm to worry about. Stuart told him that since the reconstruction of his bones, it's been painful but its gotten better. Kevin was happy to hear that.

Hearing muffled voices outside his door, the tall minion turned to look at who it was. There was a window on the wall of his office that he could look through. Donny and Paul, hand in hand and off work for the day, walked back to their home. They both worked the night shift so they got off together. Kevin smiled and turned back to his station. He hasn't really been the type to think about relationships. How could he? Being the leader of the tribe and the factory, he had enough to think about. He slumped down in his chair after a minute. It would be nice to be able to call someone his though. To be able to hold someone, love them, tell them everything he's wanted to. He's only ever thought about it once. He thought that Stuart was single, but after some deep investigation, it turned out that that one-eyed minion is really good at hiding things that included his personal life. Stuart had been dating Phil for awhile. Phil is a crazy, curly haired minion that Kevin honestly has no idea when he came to the lab. He just sorta...appeared. He also couldn't get over his hair. Phil was a clone, but he was Brian's clone and yet, Phil ended up with hair strands that curled and pointed towards the back of his head. It bugged him how he couldn't figure out why his hair came out the way it did.

The clock on the wall chimed. There was an hour left till their first break time.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

To say the least, the hour went by extremely fast and before he knew it, Kevin was picking up the intercom phone and calling everyone to break. Once the word was out, he slid off his chair and walked to his door, opening it and stepping out. He didn't make it far from his office before he was plowed over, two yellow bodies rolling across the floor. When they came to a stop and separated, Kevin rubbed his head.

"Ow..." Kevin grumbled softly, pushing himself to his feet. Realizing the person who ran into him was behind him, he turned and glared at them. It was a smaller minion, who was currently pushing themselves to their feet. "What are you do-"

"Ugh..." The other male groaned. He looked up and caught Kevin's stare, mouth partially open and hands slightly out in a insulting manner. "I-i am so sorry. I did not mean to do that! I was just um..."

Kevin shook his head, snapping his gaze off of the minion in front of him. "You were what?"

"WHERE DID HE GO?!" An angry shout called from down the hallway making Kevin and the other male jump.

Realization hit Kevin. Quickly punching in the code for his door, he pulled it open and pushed the other minion into the room and followed in afterwards. Slamming the door shut, he pulled the smaller one against him and threw his back up to the door, hiding them from being spotted through the window.

"What did you do to piss them off?!" Kevin whispered harshly.

"Uhh...I...might have zip-tied everything in Brian's drawer..." The smaller one giggled nervously, clutching tighter onto Kevin's uniform. "...and possibly the drawers themselves."

Kevin was exasperated. "Are you crazy?! Brian's gonna be on a non-stop hunt for you!"

"I know. I know."

When the diminutive crowd of angry minions rushed past the office, Kevin relaxed and let go of the other male. They sat silently for a bit until Kevin spoke up. "You know he's going to kill you when he finds you, right?"

"Eh...probably." The other one laughed. He looked up into Kevin's eyes with his own two eyes, the light outside in the hallway shining in through the window just enough that the glass on his goggles glittered. Kevin felt his breath catch in his throat. "Um..." He started, hands behind his back and the tip of his foot pushing into the ground. "Thanks."

"Yeah...no problem." Kevin replied.

"Do you mind if i stay in here till break is over? I'd rather not be out there where I might possibly be seen."

"Stay for as long as you want."

"Hah...thanks."

Kevin reached out his hand in greeting. The minion across from him took it in a hand shake. "My names Kevin." Kevin smiled.

"Dave." A similar smile spread across Dave's face. "Nice to meet you."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

First chapter! Hope you liked it!


End file.
